Some Things Aren't Meant to Be
by Bugalou
Summary: After Bruce Wayne is gone on a vacation for awhile, some catching up needs to be done between him and Selina Kyle.  WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT


**CAUTION: **Yes, there is sex in this. Yes, it is very descript. If you cannot handle that, you might not want to read. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Some Things Aren't Meant to Be…

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am, for the inconvenience," Replied a security guard who was not a day over 80. She noted his name was Burt. She laughed for a moment when an old familiar song entered her head. _Chim chiminey, Chim chiminey, Chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, As lucky can be_… Great she thought. That song was going to be stuck in her head forever.

"Umm…do you mind giving me my shirt back?" Selina looked up at the man.

"Oh…Uh…Here," Burt quickly picked up the shirt off the chair from the search. He turned the other direction and quickly handed Selina her purple blouse.

" Thanks…" Selina replied looking over her shoulder to the other guard who was at least 5'4, 300 pounds, and had a pizza face like you couldn't believe. Selina was half tempted to gauge his eyes out and tell him to wipe his drool off his face. She looked up the clock. Crap, she thought, Bruce's plane is going to land any minute. She scanned the room for her shoe.

"Here you go, Ma'am," The elder security guard blushed and handed Selina her missing shoe. Selina smiled.

"Thanks." Now why can't guys these days be more like him? Selina actually liked this guard. At least he had a sense of decency, unlike the other guard who acted like he had never received any action, or yet alone seen a girl in his whole life.

Selina got up, smiled at the polite security guard, and walked through airport security after her thorough body search. What a start to her evening she thought. Only if Bruce were here, maybe he would agree with her opinion of gauging that security guard's eyes out or better yet castrating him. That is kind of cruel, she thought, but one, no one deserves those genes and two, he was just a creeper.

When she walked out, she noticed the other travelers staring. She knew she had made a scene. It was completely unnecessary she thought. She had set off the security system so many times that she had to be taken aside. Turns out it was a thin strip of metal in her new Louboutin shoes and a wire in Bruce's welcome home present. She sighed, $800 pair of shoes was not worth the ogling eyes of that fat security guard, but yet again the shoes were hot. She shuddered at the thought and checked her watch. Noticing the time, she walked over to the private boarding waiting area where Bruce was to be flying into momentarily.

She looked up at the Flight Board and then to her watch that Bruce had gotten her as a just because gift. She noticed it was 8:27. Bruce's flight was almost an hour late. Oh well, she thought to herself. At least the body search killed some extra time. Selina fixed her blouse and adjusted her bra. She chose a seat by the window and waited patiently.

* * *

Bruce walked anxiously off the plane. He couldn't wait to get home and get into something more comfy. He had been wearing expensive suits and silk ties non-stop. It had been a week and a half long business trip that was supposed to be only two days. The trip had been way too long for Bruce's tastes. Way too long. Bruce hadn't seen, talked, touched, or kissed Selina in that amount of time. He felt like he had been gone an eternity. Bruce missed her, more than he thought possible.

When he reached the waiting area he scanned the crowd of people. He searched for the familiar sights of his tall, lean, sexy, curly black haired girlfriend. Bingo. He walked over to the tall, curly haired girl no more then 50 feet in front of him. Her back was facing him and she was talking on the phone. Bruce noticed she was dressed more on the casual side, but he thought nothing of it. The sight of her figure was enough to make him take her right then and there. He smiled. He was so happy to be home.

When he reached her, he set his bags down, slipped his arm around her waist, pulled her towards him, and kissed her neck lovingly. He was about to whisper into her ear when she whipped around and greeted Bruce with a startled look.

A bewildered look came across Bruce's face, which was then followed by a burning sensation caused by the woman's hand meeting his face upon impact. It turns out he had the wrong person.

"Oh… my God…I-I…I am so…so, so sorry… I t-th-thought… I thought you were my girlfriend," Bruce didn't know what to say, after all, he had technically sexually harassed a stranger in the airport. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to apologize again.

"What the HELL is your problem! You will be lucky if I don't call security and have you arrested!" the woman yelled and stormed off in the opposite direction.

She was definitely not Selina. Bruce rubbed his face and turned around. Great, he thought. This was all he needed.

He walked over to the closest chair and collapsed into it. He buried his face into his hands and closed his eyes. Had he really mistaken someone for Selina? If she found out, he would be in some trouble. Not to mention the boys. They would never let it down. Bruce groaned, especially Dick.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ground through the gaps between his fingers with disbelief. Bruce kept his face in his hands. He watched the other travelers out of the corner of his eyes when something caught his attention. He noticed long sleek legs coming in his directions. He quickly ignored them, knowing better not to stare and went back to his thoughts. He didn't pay any more attention to them until they came to a full stop right in front of him. Bruce noticed the toes coated in a deep glossy purple nail polish. They were in a pair of what looked to be expensive black, sling back pumps, with a 5-inch heel. Bruce only knew one person who paints her toes purple. He slowly looked up to see a crossed-armed Selina laughing hysterically. Selina looked as if she was on the verge of crying. She wiped the forming tears away from her eyes in order to prevent her make up from smearing. Bruce just stared at her; it wasn't exactly the look he was expecting.

Selina was wearing a dark charcoal, gray pencil skirt with a deep purple, silk blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with some stray strands of hair that curled perfectly around her face. She inhaled deeply and held her breath in order to try and stop from laughing. She held her breath for what seemed to be about 10 seconds. Selina exhaled slowly and crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow and stared at Bruce.

"You have some explaining to do."

"How much did you see?" Bruce lowered his voice.

"Umm… Everything since you got off the plane," Selina replied. Her tone was normal and a little bit more serious.

"Look. I am sorry. I don't know what happened. I looked around until I spotted you…but it wasn't you. I mean, she looked like you from behind...but… I'm sorry. Please forgive me…I love you," Bruce stopped digging the hole he felt like he was digging.

"You think if you say 'I love you' everything will make it better?"

Bruce thought a moment before he responded, "Is it working?"

Selina opened her mouth, "Really Bruce, really? Tell me one thing. How on earth do I look like that girl you just harassed? I look nothing like her! My ASS looks nothing like hers!" Selina's voice started to sound a little bit angry.

"From behind you looked kinda the same, but I really don't know-" Selina held up her hand, which caused Bruce to stop talking.

"Bruce, stop. You are only gonna make things worse," Selina laughed.

Bruce stood up and walked the short distance to where the pouting Selina stood. He stood behind her and wrapped his muscled arms around her waist, "I do love you. I hope you know that. You mean the world to me. You are gorgeous and I was being completely stupid and tired when I mistook that lady for you. You are way more beautiful than she was. I missed you that's all."

Selina was quiet for a minute. She turned around and faced Bruce. His hands were now resting on her hips. "You have to make it up to me. I mean really, _really _make it up to me. Like kiss my feet and the ground I walk on really."

Bruce thought a moment and then smirked, "I have a better idea. Can I kiss you in some better places?" He pulled her into him and held her there tight. He kissed her neck and spoke between each kiss he placed on a new spot, "Places that aren't allowed to be kissed in public," he whispered in a low husky voice.

Selina raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly, "I like that idea." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away. She shook her head and laughed, "You are lucky I love you."

"By the way, how's that cheek of yours?" She placed her hand gently on the slightly red cheek.

Bruce whined, "It hurts."

Selina laughed, "Aw, poor baby. Would a kiss make it better?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. Selina reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," Bruce replied.

Selina shook her head, laughed and took his hand, "Come on, Playboy Billionaire. Let's go home.

* * *

After getting Bruce's luggage, they walked out through the automatic airport doors to the pick up/drop off area. They were met with a cool breeze that caused a chill to go through their bodies. Bruce felt Selina shiver and pulled her to him closer. Bruce set his bags down and scanned the row of cars expecting to see his limo driven by his trusty butler, Alfred.

"Where is Alfred? It isn't like him to be late," Bruce was concerned.

Selina turned to face Bruce. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his face. "Well… I ask Alfred to take the boys for the weekend somewhere so you could have the house to yourself. To unwind."

Bruce looked kind of shocked. It must have taken a lot to convince Alfred to leave the manor. Alfred believed that Wayne Manor would go up in flames if he left the house for more than a few hours. It must have taken even more convincing for him to take both Dick and Tim, since they are such a handful.

"But how?" Bruce replied.

"All I did was ask." Bruce still looked confused.

"Face it, Mr. Wayne, I am a woman of many talents. Besides I thought you would want a stress free, peeping tom free house for a couple days."

"I do realize that...but how are we going to get home." Alfred took Bruce everywhere he needed to go.

"We are going to take a taxi," Selina replied happily.

"A t-ta-taxi?" Bruce sounded worried.

"Yes, Bruce, a taxi. I am sure you can survive a taxi. You can survive falling off buildings; getting shot at, I am sure as hell that you are more than capable of taking a cab like normal person, so grow some balls. Jeez, you would think Alfred was the Caped Crusader. Now if you will excuse me," Selina put down one of Bruce's bags that she was carrying and walked to the edge of the sidewalk. Bruce watched her every move. The way she walked, how her hips swayed and the way her curls bounced as she walked. He took in the sights he had been missing and wanting over the past week and a half.

Selina whistled, put a hand in the air and called, "TAXI!"

Almost immediately, to Bruce's surprise, a taxi appeared and came to a stop. The driver got out, put Bruce's bags in the trunk, and returned back to his spot behind the wheel of the car. Bruce stood staring at the car that everyone and his brother had been in. It was probably a germ infested, STD positive vehicle. He had never been in a taxi, only his cars driven either by himself or by Alfred.

Selina got into the cab and called to him. She patted the seat next to her. Bruce walked over and got in. He glanced around making faces at the worn seats and the smell. He was becoming Jonathan, Selina thought.

"Where to?" the taxi cab driver asked, looking into his rearview mirror. He appeared to be an elderly man who had a thick European accent. Maybe he was Austrian, she thought, or possibly German.

"Wayne Manor Please," Selina replied.

"Yes, Ma'am," The driver replied curtly.

Selina turned to face Bruce and smiled. "How was your trip?" she asked.

"One word: boring. I have never been in so many meetings. And I couldn't even sleep in these ones."

"I bet. Your trip was how long?" she asked rhetorically.

"Long." Selina laughed. Bruce looked at her, "I have missed you."

Selina moved over and snuggled up against him. He wrapped one of his arms around her. "I have missed you too."

Bruce looked her up and down, "It's been awhile."

Selina looked up and him and rolled her eyes. She rested her head up against his shoulder and took in his smell, "That it has."

Selina had missed him and his house. It was scary as to how much she missed him. Selina especially missed his bed and his 1500 thread count sheets. As much as she loved Harvey and Ivy, she couldn't take much more of walking in on them. She shuddered at how many times she walked in on them. Not to mention how many times she has had to clean the house. It was good for them and she was happy for them, but 3 times a day or more… We are living in an apartment and it's not like the walls are sound proof.

Bruce pulled her to him as close as he could get. He kissed her head and then neck multiple times. He followed it with a gentle love bite. He took in her perfume and tasted her neck. Selina purred. Bruce looked up at the driver. He was afraid he would be watching, but the driver seemed oblivious and kept on driving. Bruce noticed the familiar surroundings, and saw that they were getting close to being home. 10-15 more minutes, he thought, only that much more longer.

Selina sat up and smiled. It was now time for fun and games she thought. After all he did mistake her for that other girl. Selina sighed and undid the clip that held her hair. She shook out her long flowing hair so that it rested just below her shoulders. Much better, she thought.

She looked over at Bruce who was starring out the window. He turned around just in time to catch her smoldering emerald eyes. He looked at her, longing to run his hands up and down her body. She glanced down at her blouse. She frowned. Her blouse was buttoned a bit too high, she thought. Selina slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons; stopping to look into Bruce's eyes seductively every time more skin was exposed. Her blouse was opened in such a way that only Bruce could see from his side view what was hiding underneath it.

Bruce could see a lace bra that held her perfectly sculpted breasts. The hunger he had been suppressing for the past week was coming back. He felt his need harden. Bruce watched her intently as she exposed more of herself. She used her leg muscles to lift herself off her seat, just enough to pull her skirt up slowly, exposing her lower thighs first, revealing more leg, stopping just short of the point that would all Bruce to see what she was hiding underneath her skirt. Selina sat back, relaxed and rested her hand on Bruce's thigh. She was now much more comfortable.

After a silent minute, she began to trail her fingers up and down his thigh. She moved her hand in between his legs moving her fingers closer to him while tracing designs and words into his inner thigh. Selina felt his muscles in his legs tighten and heard the rush of air escape his nose. Bruce gripped the armrest in an attempt to try and keep his composure.

She looked out the window, as if she had no care in the world, and moved her hand farther up his thigh to the point where she grazed him. Selina moved her hand onto him and massaged him. Selina formed her fingers into a V shape and slowly started to run him between her fingers. She felt him grow harder as she pick up momentum and pressed harder. Selina continued until Bruce grabbed her hand. He pressed her hand against him as he took in a deep breath. All he wanted was this, but it was the wrong place at the wrong time. He was having a hard time trying to bring him self to stop her. He was having a hard time controlling himself.

With a quick movement, Selina allowed two fingers to escape, and opened the fly of his pants to allow him more room.

"_Selina!" _His voice was low and rough. Bruce moved her hand back to her lap and let go. The cabdriver looked back at the tone of his voice only to see the woman giggle and the anguish come across on the man's face. He quickly turned his eyes back to the road and started to drive a bit faster.

Selina looked down over at Bruce's lap and smiled. Bruce could only imagine what she was gleaming about. He looked down to see what Selina was starring at; he quickly took off his jacket and strategically covered his lap. He looked out the window and took in. He felt the car get hotter. Bruce rolled down the window a bit and started to take deep breaths. He could see his house in the distance. He let the cold, crisp air blow across his face. Bruce took in one last deep breath and rolled the window back up.

He glanced back in Selina's direction to see her hands moving up her legs and up her skirt. He could see her upper thigh. Bruce only starred, he couldn't trust him self to put his hand there with out going any farther. Bruce watched as one of her hands disappeared up underneath her skirt. Skillfully, in one quick movement she slipped off a black lace thong that was embroidered with black silk ribbon. From what he could see it, and how well he knew Selina, the thong matched the bra she was wearing. Selina quickly wadded it up and stuffed it into her bag. Bruce gasped and went wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what she was doing; it wasn't like her to do something like that. Well, it was, I mean in private, like, in his house or in his car, but in a cab, with a strange driver only inches away from what she was doing? He thought. Is she crazy? He quickly looked at the driver who he expected to be wide-eyed. But he didn't seem to see what was going on. His eyes were glued to the road.

Bruce felt the cab starting to slow as the reached the driveway that led up to Wayne Manor.

When they reached the house Selina quickly got out of the cab and ruffled her hair. She grabbed her bag, pulled out her set of house keys and walked up the stairs that led to the front door. Bruce paid the driver and gave him a large tip after all his luggage had been taken out of the trunk and set on the bottom step of the stairs. Bruce waved to the cab driver and turned to face his house. It was good to be home, he thought. He noticed the front door was wide open. Bruce quickly picked up his bags and walked up the stairs into his house.

"Selina. Could you come and give me a hand with these?" Bruce called as he reached the door. No response came. As he entered into the house he came to a stop and immediately dropped his bags. Bruce stopped in the doorway, just in time to see Selina unzip her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He shut the door and leaned up against it as she ran her hands over her exposed body. Bruce watched as she touched herself.

Bruce looked at her with hungry eyes. He watched her every movement. His wants were growing harder. His hunger for Selina grew stronger. Selina turned and slowing walked up the staircase. She unbuttoned her blouse. With every buttoned she looked over at Bruce who was staring at her backside. Selina was right. Her ass was better than the girl from the airport.

Bruce watched her blouse flutter to the ground in a crumpled pile of silk on the top stair. Selina wink and disappeared down the hall.

Bruce snapped out of his trance and ascended the staircase when he heard the shower turn on. Bruce quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. He walked to the light coming beneath his bedroom door. When he reached his bedroom, Selina was sitting on his bed, in just her bra, with her legs slightly apart. Bruce looked into Selina's seductive bedroom eyes.

Selina smiled, and sauntered over to Bruce. She grabbed a hold on his tie and pulled him towards her. Selina kissed his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. Bruce pulled away. She was going too slow. Selina watched as he swiftly took off his shirt. She ran her eyes down his body and frowned when her eyes met his pants. Those had to go. Bruce pulled her to him. She placed her hands on his belt. Bruce looked at her and pulled her face to his. He crushed his lips to hers as she undid his belt and fly so he pants could fall freely to the floor.

His mouth was hot and hungry. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth, taking what he wanted. Selina's tongue met his and matched his movements. Selina pulled away and began to kiss her way down his neck, along his shoulders and down his perfectly sculpted abs. Bruce gripped her shoulders gentle at first, and tightening his grip the lower she went. When she reached his boxer briefs she hooked a finger on each side and pulled them done. She revealed a swelling Bruce. She looked up at him and winked. Selina traced her fingers along his happy trail and onto him. She held him and ran her fingers up and down, from his base to the tip. She followed with her mouth. Selina took her time covering him, making sure nothing went untouched or mouthed. She swirled her tongue around the tip and took him into her mouth. Selina looked up at Bruce while continuing to pleasure him. Bruce threw his head back and let out a low moan. She could hear him mumble her name along with other things. Selina watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She gripped him harder. She massaged the boys as she moved him in and out of her mouth. Going faster as time went on. Selina could feel Bruce's grip tighten even more. Tight enough that it was going to leave a mark. Bruce's breath grew faster. Selina took him in farther and shut her mouth on him. She sucked as Bruce began to shake; he called her name when he couldn't take it anymore. Selina continued to suck and pulled on him. Bruce let out a cry of pleasure. Selina released him.

She began her journey up running her hands and nails over his hard ass and up his back. She moved her mouth over his body. Bruce moved his hands to her waist as she kissed his shoulders. She moved to his neck and started the process of giving him a hickey. Bruce moved his hands over her body. He grabbed her ass and pressed her to him. Selina nipped his ear and whispered into it. Bruce opened his eyes. He cupped her face and brought it to his. She met Bruce's lips for another hard, deep kiss.

Bruce let go of her face and started to move his hands along her body again, feeling every curve and piece of flesh there was. He ran his hands over her back when he noticed she was still wearing her bra. He immediately unhooked her bra and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground where all the other articles of clothing were. Bruce stepped back to admire the naked Selina. Selina moved her hands over her body. She rand her hands over her breasts and down her torso. Bruce watched as one of her hands slipped between her thighs. Selina threw her head back. Bruce was even more turned on as he watched his girlfriend touch herself. Bruce walked over and began to kiss the nape of her neck. Bruce grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the massive walk in marble shower. He tested the water and pulled her in with him.

Selina reached over and grabbed the body wash off one of the shelves in the shower. Selina lathered her hands up with soap and washed Bruce slowly from head to toe. She stood behind him and massaged his back while she washed him with circular movements, working her way from his neck down his back. Selina moved to his arms and then to his chest. Bruce stood there with his eyes shut. Allowing Selina to take care of him like no one else could. Selina was Bruce's weak spot. She had the power to make him go weak. She washed his legs. Selina ran her hands over his backside and onto the front. A low and longing groan escaped his mouth. She took extra care of him. She paid extra attention to him as she ran her hands up and down him, slowly at first, then pulling and squeezing. She knew what she was doing. She let go and kissed him gently on his lips. Bruce opened his eyes and kissed her in return. Selina took the detachable showerhead and rinsed him off. Selina put it back and lathered her hands back up again. She started to wash herself but Bruce grabbed her hands.

"My turn," He whispered. He met her mouth and kissed her. He lathered his hands up with soap and gently washed every inch of her. Slowly taking his time. It was his turn to make her suffer. He started with her hair and worked his way down. Bruce ran his washed her shoulders and then her arms. Bruce cupped her chest. He had her turn around so he could wash her back. He ran his hands down her back and down her legs. He kissed her shoulders. Bruce turned Selina around and pressed her up against they shower wall. Bruce took Selina's hands and pinned then up above her head with his left hand. Bruce kissed her deeply as he slid his hand between her thighs. He began to explore moving his fingers around slowly. A chill went through her body. Bruce could hear her noises escaping through her mouth. Bruce removed his hands from between her legs. He could her Selina mumble, "Don't stop."

Bruce rinsed her off and turned off the shower. He grabbed one of the large cashmere black towels off the towel rack and dried himself off. Bruce turned to look at the wet Selina, who still hadn't moved from her spot up against the shower wall. Bruce walked over and he picked her up. Selina wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bed.

* * *

"Dick…is he…dead?" Tim probed the sleeping Bruce with a rolled up newspaper. He looked up at Dick with a semi-worried expression on his face.

"No. Stupid. If he was dead, he wouldn't have a boner."

Tim blushed. He really hated how blunt Dick was when it came to stuff like sex, "Oh."

Dick smirked, "Brucie, you are so in for it." Dick pulled out his iPhone and began recording.

Tim pointed to Bruce's mouth with a semi-disturbed looked, "Is he drooling?"

"Ohhh yeah," Dick zoomed in. "Tim, go do me a favor. Go ask the brunette with the nice rack for a diet coke.

"Why not the blonde?" Tim asked. Tim, unlike Dick, wasn't as vocal. The blonde had a nice ass and a rack.

"Because. I am afraid now that blondes with nice asses are actually guys," Dick shuddered as he recalled his last plane ride he went on.

Tim laughed, "Oh yeah. I totally forgot. You _totally_ felt up that dudes ass"

Dick glared, "Quiet you. Now go get me my coke or I will tell Bruce how much you want to bang his girlfriend.

Tim socked Dick in the stomach, "Dude, that's you. I am gonna tell Selina"

"Go ahead. I have already kissed her, felt up her ass and her boobs," His tone was normal and unchanged, "Now the only thing I haven't seen for my one eyes is her naked. And the pool and other incidents don't count since Bruce was ass naked as the day he was born," Dick said still filming the passed out Bruce. Dick was sure a nuclear bomb could go off and Bruce would not even twitch.

"WHAT!" Tim looked confused.

"Yeah. You didn't know. Damn, she had a nice ass."

"Ew. You are nasty. I'm leaving," Tim turned with disgust.

Dick called over his shoulder, "Don't forget my Diet Coke!"

* * *

Bruce laid Selina down on his bed and got on top of her. Selina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back. Bruce kissed her temples, her eyes, the tip of her nose and her chin. He sucked on her neck and began to move his mouth along her body. His mouth was hot, as he tasted Selina's skin. He explored with his hands and then with his tongue. Bruce rested his hands on her breasts. He massaged them and kneaded them. Bruce ran his thumbs over her. He watched the goose bumps appear on her skin. He followed with his tongue, swirling his tongue around her nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and then sucked on it. He felt it grow hard. He kissed the valley between them. He continued down her flat stomach. He kissed her abdomen and her bell button. Bruce kissed her inner thighs and moved his way upward. He sucked on her inner thigh and created a hickey. He parted her with his mouth and explored. He heard her noises and continued till her could tell she couldn't take anymore. Her noises drove him. Bruce took his hand and felt her. He rubbed her clit. Selina moaned. He plunged his middle and index finger into her. She gasped. Bruce moved them in and out. Selina could only imagine what Flash could do.

"_Bruce," _She moaned. "Please… _Now_." Bruce had her begging. She pulled Bruce to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his face into her hair and kissed her ear and neck. Bruce looked into her eyes and held her waist. He entered slowly taking in the sensations, the warmth, and the wetness, how she felt against him. He felt her muscles tighten around him. He pulled out and entered again slowly. Selina held on and called his name with each thrust. Bruce responded by picking up speed and going deeper, he was growing harder and his pleasure was too great. Bruce felt himself come to a climax as Selina whispered something. Bruce called her name as-

"What the fuck!" Bruce jumped out of his seat. He felt something cold press up against his groin.

He looked down to see a chilled can of Coke rolling on the ground. He looked down at his pants. Bruce growled. He slowing looked up to see Dick recording him.

"Smile For the Camera, Brucie!" Dick waved, "Damn, Bruce, whatever you are dreaming about sure has got you going," Dick laughed even harder.

"I...am... going... to kill you boys!" Bruce launched at his adopted son. Dick's iPhone flew out of his hand. Bruce pinned Dick to the ground. Dick punched Bruce in the arm. Bruce glared at Dick. They rolled around on the ground. Dick called for Alfred who had conveniently disappeared. Dick kneed Bruce with out any luck in stopping him. Bruce pinned Dick's arms and legs to the ground.

"Get off me," Dick tried to free his arm or arms so he could push Bruce off. Bruce stood up and picked up Dick's iPhone. Dick watched him in a daze Bruce walked down the plane aisle and opened the bathroom door. Dick heard a flush and let out a cry.

"My phone! What the hell Bruce? What's your problem? Can't you take a joke?" Bruce didn't say anything. His eyes were cold.

"Hey Bruce!" Tim called, "You might want to wipe that drool of your face!" Bruce immediately wiped his face. Tim started laughing. He fell onto the floor of the plane and began to laugh even harder. Bruce looked around for Alfred. How come he hasn't put a stop to this? Bruce spotted him over in the corner trying to keep a straight face. Bruce swore under his breath and sat down. He crossed his legs, turned away from soon to be orphaned boys, looked out the window and muttered words under his breath. The pilot announced that they must be seated for they would be landing in Gotham momentarily.

Tim snickered at both Bruce and Dick. Dick buckles his seat belt and crossed his arms. No more sexting. He was pissed.

Bruce looked down at his lap. They would land in 15 minutes. This was the last time he was ever taking the boys anywhere, Bruce thought. They were going to pay.


End file.
